


Oof Crack

by Sporadic_Meme_Queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Memes, Other, rublox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_Meme_Queen/pseuds/Sporadic_Meme_Queen
Summary: Crack because I thought it'll be a good idea to do at night :)





	Oof Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that I'm not okay at this time of night and I hope you're all safe after this. Someone also should stop me. This is the best work I've contributed to the fandom. Love me 
> 
> // may delete lmao

The heat was painfully cruel on the particular summer day. Luckily for the eleven volleyball players, Kenma's house had a blasting AC. They lounged on the couches and on the floor, sprawled in various poses. They were careful not to drop the controllers to Kenma's PS4. The wonderful sounds of their Roblox players sounded from Kenma's speakers. 

"Oof

"oOf

"OOooOFFfffF" 

"Hinata stop dying," Kageyama growled 

"hInAtA sToP dYiNg," Hinata returned. 

They continued to argue as the Roblox players continued to oof. The others finally got enough. 

"Hinata! Kageyama! STOP IT!" Daichi yelled. 

As result, both teens shut up. They continued to play until Yuu's phone went off. A song playing to indicate someone calling him. The song was familiar. 

"Never gonna give you up. never gonna let you down. NEVER GONNA TURN AROUND AND HURT YOU. DO DO de dA DO DO do DO de DA dO" 

Because of the song, Kuroo burst out yelling, singing the song. He pulled out something that looked like rolled up paper. Lev gasped. 

"Kuroo, is that weed? I'm calling the police." Lev pulled out a calculator, he pressed in the number '420'.  

Surprising, someone replied, "420, what's your weed emergency?"  

"YEAH 420, it's all the litty people and we need da weed."  

Yaku slapped the calculator whilst whispering "In the power of God, do not fuck with me. I have the power of God and anime on my side. hhhaaauuuuuuaaahHHHHHHHHHH."   

Yamaguchi picked up the phone, pressing the green button. "Hello?"   

The voice answer,"Hey, kid, want some penis enlargement pills?"   

Tsukki, being the shook salty dinosaur he is, began to shake, in all of it's shooketh. "WHAt?" he asked weakly.   

"CALL 1 800 PENIS now for your pills. Now flavored in different weed. Call now. Get some help,"

In the next couple minutes, the place was hell. People were yelling. asking for the weed. Calling 420. When everyone quiet down. Kenma weakly said,

 

_**"oof."** _

**Author's Note:**

> 323 words of complete shittery. It's only 11 and Imma cry because of this. 
> 
> xoxo - call 420 blaze it.


End file.
